Love Comes From The Heart
by Vhalhildra-the-champion
Summary: Edith, Hugh, Nate, and Rosa are starting their journey to for fill their dreams. But what happens when love gets in the way? Will they be able to both accomplish their goals and keep their relationship going? Will people get in the way of friendship? Find out in Love Comes From The Heart(LCFTH)!
1. Asking a question

**Hello! Welcome to LCFTH! Now just to clarify if you don't already know if you havent played pokemon black2 or white2 Hugh is your rival, Nate is the boy/male counterpart and Rosa is the girl/female counterpart. Edith is just the character I made up. So Hugh, Nate, and Rosa belong to Nintendo and Edith belongs to me. I don't own Pokemon or any characters besides Edith. Hope you enjoy!**

Edith's P.O.V.

"Edith. Get up. I have something to ask you." I got up lazily out of bed. I looked into the mirror after I had finally got dressed to see the usual me. My brown hair back into a ponytail coming from the hole in my hat where I adjust it to fit my head, my red hat, my rainbow bangs coming to my eyebrows, my fern green eyes with a hint of ocean blue in them, my light blue shirt with my maroon zip up jacket over it, my black shorts, my blue and black knee high socks, my white ankle high converse with one neon green shoelace and the other shoelace neon pink, yep the usual me. After staring at myself for a minute, I went into the kitchen to find eggs and bacon on the table and mom waiting for me.

"Good morning Mom. What did you need to ask me?"

"Good morning dear. Tea's in the fridge. I'll ask you after you eat breakfast."

"Ok" I opened the fridge and pulled out my Arizona green tea. After I finished my breakfast, I washed my plate, put it in the dishwasher, grabbed my tea, and went to join Mom in the living room.

"I'm done now."

"Ok. One of my old friends called me today. It was Professor Juniper. She had asked me if you wanted your own Pokemon so you could start your journey. Now that's what I'm going to ask you. Do you want your own Pokemon?" I was shocked after the news I just heard. My own Pokemon? Wow what a thought!

"Yes. I would love to have my own Pokemon!"

"Ok then Edith. I'm going to let you get your own Pokemon. You have to find Bianca. From the professors description, she has a big green hat on."

"Ok Mom. Thank you!" I finished my tea and went straight out the door for my very first Pokemon!

**Thanks for reading! R&amp;R please! **


	2. Finding Bianca

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of LCFTH and also I'm gonna be uploading weekly now! It might be a little hard because school is coming up but I'll make sure I do it. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"Edith wait!" I turned around to see my mom waving for me to come back.

"Please don't run off once you get your Pokemon. I want to see your Pokemon and I have something for you when you get back."

"Ok mom! See you soon!" I took off running towards the Pokemon center. I got inside and sat down to catch my breathe. Then I went up to the desk.

"Oh hello Edith! Nice to see you again! What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a girl named Bianca. She's wearing a big green hat. Have you seen her?"

"Oh Bianca? Yeah I saws her not too long ago. She said she came here from Professor Junipers lab. After I healed her Pokemon, she said she was going to the lookout."

"Ok thank you Nurse Joy!"

"No problem Edith! I'm always happy to help you!" I left the Pokemon center and headed to the lookout. The lookout was the perfect place for a first timer! You could look at the scenery and take in the fresh air. When I saw the stairs to the lookout I started running. Once I got to the top I saw her. A girl with a big green hat, orange coat, and green shorts. I went up right next to her.

"Excuse me? Are you Bianca?" She looked at me. Her blonde hair swept over her shoulder as she turned towards me. She had blue eyes and was wearing glasses.

"Oh! You must be Edith! Wow you look just how the professor described you! Yes I'm Bianca! Nice to meet you!"

"Hey! Nice to meet you too!"

"So are you ready for your first Pokemon?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. In here are three starter Pokemon you can choose from. You can only choose one so choose wisely. The first one is Snivy, the middle one is Tepig, and the last one is Oshawott." I had a hard time choosing. Finally, I chose the first pokeball.

"So you chose Snivy? Good choice. That was my starter Pokemon too!"

"Really? That's so cool!" She smiled.

"Yeah. Anyways we also want you to help us fill up the Pokedex! Will you do that?"

"Yes!" Bianca handed me a green Pokedex.

"Hope you enjoy your journey with your Pokemon and catch many others!"

"I will Bianca! Hope I can see you again!" I walked off the lookout and headed back home, walking proudly with my new pokeball and Pokemon.

**Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!**


End file.
